Lo que el tiempo nos dejó
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: Para HikariCaelum "Como cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verlo, se sorprendía al pensar que ese mismo jovencito era quien lloraba en el Digimundo, asustado por lo ocurrido, preocupado por no ser querido y queriendo demostrarles a todos que no era ningún cobarde. Era increíble cuanto había madurado en todo el tiempo que lo conocía"
1. I: Lo Que El Tiempo nos dejo

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

** Lo que el tiempo nos dejó**

.

_No creas en el tiempo y cree en el ahora, que es lo único que sabes con certeza._

.

— _Resiste_ — Susurró, apremiante, la voz de su cuñado.

Sonaba tan lejana y perdida a la vez que no estaba seguro de que se estaba dirigiendo a él, aunque probablemente así era. Quiso abrir los ojos y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, pero le dolía la cabeza, y apenas podía enfocar la mirada.

— Maldita sea, resiste, o te mataré. — Masculló la voz conocida, la de Taichi, más cercana que antes.

Takeru quiso reírse por lo ilógico que sonaba aquel pedido.

Escuchaba las voces, devenidas en murmullos de ansiedad, mientras se sumía en una irrealidad superficial, que amenazaba con estallar en la superficie para demostrarle cuan dolorosa era la realidad…

Por eso prefería _la irrealidad_.

— Por favor, la ambulancia vendrá pronto, Takeru… — Susurró, imperioso el moreno, contemplando la expresión del rubio.

Los ojos desenfocados, perdidos en el vacío, la tez pálida, el cabello desordenado. Presionó más fuerte contra la herida, mientras sus ojos barrían con los alrededores, impaciente por la llegada de la ambulancia.

¡_La había llamado hace diez minutos_! ¿Acaso no se comprendía el término _emergencia_?

Quizás no había sido lo _suficientemente_ claro al llamar por teléfono.

Sus ojos viajaron más allá de la línea de personas que estaban rodeándolo, conformando un circulo a su alrededor, alrededor de su cuñado también. En la lejanía, veía al policía que mantenía en el suelo al malviviente (porque ese era el término más suave que se le ocurría) que había disparado contra el rubio.

Bueno, no había _realmente_ disparado contra el rubio.

Taichi se sorprendió —porque la verdad, ni siquiera había sido capaz de oír la sirena, ni el sonido de las ruedas contra el asfalto— cuando unas manos hábiles lo apartaron rápidamente, sin siquiera dejarle tiempo para discutir y al ver a los enfermeros rodear el cuerpo de su cuñado no pudo menos que exhalar un suspiro de alivio.

La ambulancia estaba allí, y no la había visto llegar.

Se lo llevarían al hospital y…

— ¡Voy con él! — Les gritó a los hombres que subieron a Takeru en una camilla y lo guiaron hacia la ambulancia.

Dio unas cuantas zancadas, para acercarse a uno de los hombres que empujaban la camilla de Takeru, y ayudó con la labor.

Sin esperar la opinión de alguno de los clínicos se subió al vehículo y sujetó la maño de su cuñado, el cual sólo repetía una cosa: _Hikari_.

Sintió un nudo conformandose en su garganta, asfixiandolo, impidiendole respirar. Se veía malherido, aunque claro, no era médico, y era posible que la horrible situación en la que todo había ocurrido, hubiera marcado su percepción de los hechos.

Takeru moviendose para defensar a esa chica… Negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo podían las personas ser tan… _crueles _y disparar a quemarropa a una persona inocente? ¿Acaso no tenían conciencia de lo que significaba una vida, una persona que lucha por sobrevivir?

Era muy cierto que una persona no sabe lo que tiene hasta que está a punto de perderlo.

Se inclinó hacia Takeru cuando escuchó que pronunciaba su nombre entre susurros y balbuceos.

— Chist. Está bien. Estoy aquí

— No le digas a Hikari. El campamento… — Masculló el rubio, desvariando por completo. — Llueve, se suspende

Quería evitar la sonrisa que se le formó en los labios — No le diré. No hables, ¿de acuerdo?

— No me dejes — Balbuceó Takeru, y Taichi fue capaz de ver que le estaban suministrando algun tipo de tranquilizante — _Hermano_.

Como sabía que se estaba refiriendo al rubio que acababa de abandonar la tierra en una valiente misión espacial, se sintió aun peor.

— Aquí me quedaré, chico Esperanza — Le indicó Taichi, mientras el rubio se quejaba por el dolor. Se veía tan vulnerable, como aquella vez…

Hace tanto tiempo…

. . .

**En algún lugar del Digimundo, 1999.**

_Takeru estaba profundamente dormido a su lado, descansando. _

_Su mochila obraba como una improvisada almohada y pese a qué no llevaba una manta, el calor del fuego parecía ser suficiente para mantenerlo sereno. Patamon, quien por fin había regresado a esa forma luego de haber renacido, descansaba también placidamente, acurrucado entre los brazos de su compañero._

_Habían pasado varias horas ya desde que ese par se había vuelto a unir y Taichi tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al mirarlos descansar serenamente luego de haberse deshecho del tal Demidevimon, que había atormentado a Takeru sobre los sentimientos de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo, su hermano mayor, Yamato._

_Taichi esperaba encontrarlo pronto, así ese peso que cargaba el pequeño en su corazón lo liberaría del dolor. Nadie merecía dudar del amor, y mucho menos Takeru, quien era amado totalmente por su hermano._

_— ¿En qué piensas, Taichi? — Pregunto Agumon y el portador del valor apartó la mirada del pequeño para dirigirla hacia el digimon  
— En el tiempo  
— ¿El tiempo? — Cuestionó, confundido Agumon, y levantó la vista hacia el cielo._

_Las estrellas brillaban sobre ellos, era una noche despejada, tranquila. La brisa nocturna apenas y se sentía gracia al calor de la fogata que les iluminaba los rostros. _

_Al ver qué Taichi volvía a mirar a Takeru, el también miro al pequeño. El fuego qué habían encendido brillaba en el semblante pálido y sereno._

_— ¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Yamato? — Cuestionó el moreno, en voz alta — Se bien qué él no hubiese abandonado a Takeru por nada. Debería haber una causa mayor._

_Y pensó en Hikari, a quién sí había abandonado. La había dejado en la tierra, prometiendole regresar, justo, como Yamato. Un golpe de culpa lo llenó repentinamente. ¿Cómo estará su hermanita?_

— _No… — Pero no pudo continuar, Taichi estaba murmurando cosas para si mismo.  
_

— _Lo se muy bien, es lo qué yo hice ¿no? Deje a mi hermana a salvo, en la tierra y volví..._

— _Taichi..._

— _No, Agumon. Te dije qué no estaba arrepentido. Es sólo qué... — Miró atentamente a Takeru, que se removía inquieto — Él ha pasado tantas cosas desde qué llegó. Y es él más pequeño de nosotros. No parece justo._

— _Es porque puede resistirlo_

— _¿Qué? — Taichi frunció el ceño, mirando a su compañero digital, qué tenía los ojos clavados en el fuego._

— _A toda persona le tocan pruebas qué pueden resistir, qué deben resistir. Así se hacen más fuertes._

_Sorprendido, Taichi se encontró sonriendo._

_Eso, sin duda alguna, había sido una gran reflexión. Incluso, le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no podía precisar de qué. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con su digital amigo. _

_Bostezó y miró hacia el cielo, fijamente. _

_Sora, Koushiro, Mimí, Jou y Yamato debían estar bien, en alguna parte. Iba a encontrarlos. Tenía que encontrarlos ya que había sido su causa, en primer lugar, que se había separado._

— _Taichi — Susurró el digimon cuando vio a su compañero llevarse las manos a la nuca y recostarse en el suelo. El aludido lo miró — Me alegro qué hayas regresado, conmigo._

_El portador del valor sonrió — También yo._

_._

— _¿Taichi? — Dudó una voz angustiada. _

_Pese a que el moreno tuvo el impulso de dar un manotazo, girar la cabeza y seguir durmiendo, se esforzó por abrir los ojos ya que sabía que esa voz no pertenecía a Agumon. _

_Unos brillantes ojos azules lo miraban con angustia._

— _¿Takeru? ¿Qué sucede? — Dudó, somnoliento._

_El niño, que hasta hacia unos momentos estaba durmiendo plácidamente, ahora estaba arrodillado cerca de él, con una expresión angustiada en su infantil rostro. _

_Las lágrimas brillaban en los zafiros orbes de su mirada._

— _¿Tuviste una pesadilla? — Se aventuró a decir, al ver que él niño no decía nada. Lanzó una mirada a su alrededor. La fogata estaba extinta y Agumon se había quedado dormido. Patamon seguía sumergido en el mundo de los sueños._

_Takeru asintió — ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi hermano? — Cuestionó el pequeño._

_Taichi miró apurado a su compañero. Los ojos azules le refulgían con inocencia, con curiosidad, con impaciencia y, lamentablemente, tristeza._

— _No es eso. Es que no se puede…_

— _¿Por qué no se puede?_

— _Porque… Tu hermano es Yamato — Takeru dio un respingo ante el nombre de su hermano mayor y bajó el rostro, mirando el suelo — Takeru, tu quieres a Yamato. Y él te quiere mucho también. Yo no puedo ocupar ese lugar._

— _Pero nosotros nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad? — Dudó, y los ojos le refulgían por las lágrimas — ¿O piensas que soy un llorón?_

_Taichi soltó un suspiro. Sabía que debían haber hablado más del tema. Aunque Demidevimon haya sido descubierto infraganti —gracias a la voz que le advirtió a Agumon, quien los protegió, a su vez— la duda había sido sembrada en la mente del pequeño._

_Una duda, a veces, sembrar una duda era suficiente._

— _No creo que seas un llorón — No lo creía, y eso era cierto — Creo que, como todos nosotros, estás tratando de adaptarte a este mundo raro y nuevo. — Hizo silencio, mientras contemplaba apenado las facciones del rubio — Además, Takeru, debería pedirte disculpas._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Bueno — Se pasó una mano por el cabello — Porque todos se separaron por salir a buscarnos, a mi y a Agumon. Y eso no hubiese sucedido si…_

— _Pero venciste a Etemon, ¡y fuiste a casa!_

_Taichi sonrió, no muy convencido — Y ustedes se separaron — Susurró, arrepentido. Estaba feliz de haber visto a su hermana, sí, pero… — Lo siento_

_Takeru negó, efusivamente con el rostro. La expresión de tristeza había desaparecido de sus ojos._

— _No importa. Ahora estás aquí, ¿no? Volveremos a estar todos juntos._

_Así era fácil comprender porqué Takeru debía portar el emblema de la Esperanza._

. . .

No supo precisar en que momento la ambulancia se detuvo, ni cuando las puertas se abrieron y los enfermeros sacaron a su compañero de aventuras del vehículo en el que lo transportaban.

Al parecer, estaba aun más distraído que lo normal.

Contempló fijamente su expresión, el sudor que le poblaba la frente y el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener los ojos abiertos. Fue terriblemente conciente de la sangre que manchaba la ropa de su cuñado, emergiendo de la herida, roja y espesa.

Ayudó a empujar la camilla, hacia el interior del hospital, pero tuvo que abandonar esa labor cuando los enfermeros hicieron sonar unas pesadas puertas de metal que decía: Sala de operaciones.

Hubiese querido acompañar a Takeru pero unas cuantas enfermeras le cortaron el paso.

Entonces, se quedó atrás, en medio del pasillo, admirando como las puertas se abrían y cerraban a causa de la fuerza con las que la habían empujado.

— Hikari — Susurró, entonces, más para si mismo.

Con rapidez, buscó su móvil en los bolsillos de la campera, luego en el pantalón y finalmente en su campera, otra vez.

Marcó los números de la portadora de la luz, mientras le dirigía una mirada furtiva a las puertas plateadas por las cuales Takeru había desaparecido.

— Hola, ¿Hermano? ¿Qué sucede? — Quiso saber ella, con la voz ligeramente inquieta. Taichi miró nuevamente las puertas — ¿Taichi, estás ahí?

— Sí, lo siento. Estoy en el hospital — Logró articular, finalmente.

Escuchó que su hermana jadeó, nerviosa, al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Es Takeru, cierto? — La oyó decir.

A su voz le sucedieron otros sonidos que no pudo identificar pero, seguramente eran sus pasos, porque no debía olvidar que estaba en el campamento que se llevaba a cabo todos los años, en esa semana inusual, con la escuela Primaria donde trabajaba.

— Sí — Fue su única respuesta. Los detalles no se los daría por telefono, de hecho, no estaba seguro de querer darselos — Pero si vas a venir aquí, tranquilizate. O le diré a Ayane que no te deje moverte, ¿entendido?

— Iré en cuanto... — Comenzó, pero al instante se arrepintió, comprendiendo a lo que su hermano se refería. Taichi la oyó inhalar y luego exhalar — Sí, entendido. Tendré cuidado por el bebé.

Pese a que su hermana siempre le sorprendía con aquella habilidad de predecir problemas, no le sorprendía que supiese que algo le hubiese pasado a su esposo —aun no cumplían un año de casados— porque entre ellos siempre había habido algo… _especial_ en ese aspecto.

Recordaba el momento en el que eso había sido tan evidente que estalló en su propia cara.

El momento en el que lo supo.

. . .

**Odaiba, Japón. 2002.**

_Taichi esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando vio a Takeru Takaishi cruzando la calle lindera al edificio donde lo estaba esperando. _

_Como cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de verlo, se sorprendía al pensar que ese mismo jovencito era quien lloraba en el Digimundo, asustado por lo ocurrido, preocupado por no ser querido y queriendo demostrarles a todos que no era ningún cobarde._

_Era increíble cuanto había madurado en todo el tiempo que lo conocía. _

_Y Taichi era el primero ern aceptar cuan orgulloso estaba de ese chico, quien, hace bastante tiempo le había pedido que lo adoptase como un hermano._

_El pequeño hermano de su mejor amigo. _

_El mejor amigo de su hermana. _

_Su pequeño hermano postizo. _

_Porque sí, lo había adoptado como su pequeño hermano. _

_Quizás era por aquella tranquilidad, aquella luz que emanaba de él, así como brillaba en el corazón de su hermana. Era una sensación familiar, y para Taichi no era difícil acostumbrarse a ella._

_O quizás por sus recuerdos, en los cuales apenas llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y miraba todo con sus grandes ojos azules que parecían maravillarse ante cada acto que era vivido._

_Y, seguramente, por el orgullo que le generó ver cuanto habia crecido por estar con ellos, siempre velando por el futuro. _

_Porque era la Esperanza, pero no cualquier esperanza. Takeru había sido la Esperanza de que todo fuera a resolverse si todos estaban juntos._

_Además, era Takeru. _

_Y cualquiera que lo conociera de verdad, entendería que esa descripción era perfecta para el rubio._

_Taichi levantó el brazo y saludó al portador de la esperanza, y a los otros elegidos qué caminaban junto a él, la alegre Miyako y el pequeño Iori. Avanzaban distraídamente, platicando sobre temas que Taichi no llegaba a comprender debido a la distancia. Iban distraídos, los tres, y sólo lo vieron cuando estuvieron frente a las grandes puertas de la entrada._

_Los ojos azules lo contemplaron con sorpresa cuando se fijaron en su presencia._

_El elegido del valor sonrió, inocentemente. De modo que el rubio sospechaba ya que era lo que había ido a buscar. No le extrañaba, como Yamato, tenían una gran intuición._

— _¿Taichi? — Cuestionó Miyako, con una extrañeza, que al mayor de los Yagami le resultó divertida._

— _Miyako ¿Como están? — Cuestionó, con amabilidad. _

_Seguía sonriendo a causa del asombro qué se patentaba en el rostro del rubio._

_Durante unos cuántos minutos la heredera de la pureza y el amor lo entretuvo, platicandole animadamente de sus últimas actividades (¡La semana entrante deberán votar por un par de delegados del curso!) hasta qué Iori interrumpió a su amiga, quién emocionada había estado exponiendo los puntos por los cuales ella se consideraba la mejor opción. decía qué parecía más una defensa política._

_Esa chica tenía facilidad para aquellas cosas._

_— Miyako, ¿recuerdas qué debías revisar el ordenador de mi madre? —Recordó Iori. _

_La jovencita hizo silencio abruptamente, y miró a su compañero interrogante._

_Taichi imaginó que Iori acababa de inventar aquella tarea que la jovencita debía realizar, pero aun así, agradeció la intención del menor de los elegidos._

_Aun antes de que Miyako pudiese decir algo, el pequeño heredero del conocimiento y la sinceridad estaba empujandola hacia el interior, intentando que cruzase el umbral de la puerta. _

_El moreno miró a su compañero y ambos se rieron cuando escucharon la voz de Miyako, pese a que ya había desaparecido del campo de visión._

_— ¿Tienes muchos deberes? — Cuestionó Taichi a Takeru, una vez qué la voz de Miyako reclamando a Iori por no poder comprender porque la había arrastrado hacia el interior del apartamento, dejó de escucharse.  
— No — Musitó Takeru pero sonrió, ampliamente, como sí repentinamente la visita de Taichi no hubiese sido ninguna sorpresa. _

_El castaño le devolvió el gesto. — Muy bien.  
_

— _¿Qué sucede, Taichi? - Cuestionó el rubio._

_— Sabía qué no ibas a ser tan fácil de engañar. Ven quiero qué hablemos._

_Pese a qué Hikari era su más cercana amiga, por causa de las constantes mudanzas de su madre, Takeru había acostumbrado a no forjar amistades importantes y duraderas. _

_Había sucedido eso con sus amigos de Francia. _

_Salvo su prima, Mitsuko, en general se las arreglaba para no encariñarse profundamente con nadie. No le apetecía estar sufriendo constantemente con las separaciones. Con una vez, había sido suficiente. _

_No había sucedido eso, sin embargo, cuando conoció a los digielegidos, tres años atrás. _

_Sí, habían convivido durante eternos días y vivido un sin fin de aventuras, pero eso no era lo qué había hecho qué Takeru los aceptase para formar parte de su vida. _

_Eran ellos, los niños con quién vivió grandes aventuras, quienes se instalaron lentamente en su corazón. _

_Jou y su decisión de ser alguien mejor. Mimi y su alegría innata. Koushiro y su vivida curiosidad. Sora, su innegable cariño y su enorme paciencia. Taichi, su energía, su fuerza y comprensión. Hikari, y su maravillosa luz. _

_Todos ellos, de una u otra manera, habían hecho qué se sintiese como parte de algo. Algo entero, sin grietas. Algo qué incluía a la persona qué más admiraba en el mundo. Su hermano. Algo que lo unía a su hermano. _

_Patamon saludó, contento, a Taichi, mientras se ubicaba en su lugar favorito. O uno de sus lugares favoritos, la cabeza de su compañero.  
_

— _¿Entonces, de qué quieres hablar? — Cuestionó el rubio. _

_Había hecho pasar a su amigo dentro de la casa, así no quedarse platicando en el pasillo del apartamento. Le había invitado a comer y le pareció gracioso que el moreno no haya aceptado, pero, decidió que no era momento de evadir la cuestión._

— _Ya me temía que no fuese fácil engañarte — Dijo, con una animada sonrisa mientras se ponía las manos detrás de la nuca. Suspiró, y sus ojos miraron con fijeza los del rubio — He venido para agradecerte_

— _¿Agradecerme? — Cuestionó el rubio, anonadado — ¿Por qué?_

— _Hikari — Taichi suspiró, mientras reacomodaba sus brazos y se sentaba erguido en el sofá — Ella no me dijo nada, pero escuché que hablaba con Gatomon ¡No estaba espiando! — Takeru enarcó una ceja — Sabía que algo le estaba molestando, había estado muy callada y pensativa a mi alrededor. Y Daisuke la fue a visitar a casa, varias veces… — Taichi estaba muy serio — Quiero que alguien me explique que le sucedió a mi hermana el día de ayer._

_Lo miraba con firmeza, esperando. Takeru se debatió un minuto e intercambió una rápida mirada con Patamon. Sólo le diría algunas cosas._

— _La llevaron al Mar de la Oscuridad. — Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su compañero, Takeru decidió explicarse — Es un mundo donde reposan los pensamientos oscuros y negativos. _

— _¿El mar…? — Repitió Taichi, y entrelazó sus manos en gesto pensativo — Y tú la rescataste — Le dirigió una larga mirada especulativa y Takeru se ruborizó al instante. Esperaba que su antiguo líder no le hiciera más preguntas. Taichi se rió pero, a los poco minutos se serenó — Gracias por traerla a casa. Algún día devolveré el favor. — Dijo sin más, y comenzó a beber el agua que Takeru le había traído._

_Y, para alivio del rubio, no hizo ni una sola pregunta más._

. . .

Pero no se había dado por vencido.

Hikari terminó contándole las cosas que había pasado en ese lugar, donde la habían llevado para convertirla en su reina.

_¿Cómo la había convencido? _

La frase que se aplica a ello es sencillo, si no puesdes contra ellos, uneteles.

Cuando él le dijo que si ella no decía las cosas al grupo, probablemente correrían peligro como la vez en la que Yamato le dijo que era su rival y terminaron enfrentandose en una pelea incluso con sus digimons — _¿Qué mejor manera de hacer confesar a su hermana que diciéndole que su silencio podría en peligro a los demás?_ — y ella lo hizo, por supuesto.

Aunque, con el correr de los años, fue aun más y más difícil engañarla.

Ella había dicho que los había llamado, y por arte de magia, Takeru había llegado con Gatomon y Patamon a ese mundo. Por supuesto, tres seres a los que él debía agradecerle el haber rescatado a su hermanita. Incluso Gatomon pronunció unas palabras que lo marcaron: Los sentimientos unen mundos.

A decir verdad, fue en aquella plática en el que fue plena y dolorosamente conciente de que Hikari había dejado de ser la niña frágil y suave para ser una jovencita muy inteligente y muy fuerte. Alguien de quien estaba plenamente orgulloso —era más madura que él, también, pero eso no era nada nuevo— pero también alguien que ya no lo necesitaba como antes.

No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde aquella vez, cuando se enteró que Hikari y Takeru eran pareja — a su consideración, ya que a los diecisiete años le parecía muy poco para que estuviesen en una pareja— y todos decían que era un exagerado.

Salvo un par de rubios.

Ese par de rubios que ahora estarían en su vida hasta el fin.

…

**Algún lugar del digimundo, 2009.**

— _¿Entonces, es así?_

— _Deja de usar mis palabras contra mi, Yamato — Espetó Taichi, mientras se incorporaba en el césped, donde había estado recostado, recordando tiempos pasados._

_El rubio, que estaba sentado a su lado esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia — ¿Eso hago?_

— _Ya, ya. Tienes razón, Hikari y Takeru están destinados a estar juntos — Le cortó el moreno, con hastío._

— _Taichi, mentir se te da pésimo_

— _Eso no es cierto — Masculló el castaño, refunfuñando. — Lo que pasa es que no entiendes mi punto de vista._

— _Lo entiendo — Replicó el rubio, rápidamente. — Y tienes razón._

— _Ella aun no sabe que quiere de su vida, y… ¿Que?_

— _Que tienes razón. Tu hermana es una niña débil que no puede tomar decisiones importantes sin que tu le estes pisando los talones — Ante esa palabras la mandíbula de Taichi cayó — En cuanto a mi hermano, es demasiado para ella. Es un Ishida, despues de todo. No concuerda con los Yagami, de ningún modo. Me opongo firmemente a esa relación pese que son felices. Deberíamos querer separarlos._

_Durante un minuto, Taichi se lo creyó e intentó increpar a Yamato por esas palabras — ¿Así es como se ve lo que hago? — Cuestionó, abatido. _

— _No, porque te conocemos. Hikari, Takeru y yo sabemos la verdad. Incluso Sora, y por eso no te lo grita en la cara._

— _Vaya. Gracias — Musitó, y sintió que su mejor amigo palmeaba su espalda._

— _Vamos, Yagami, tienes que darte cuenta de que tu hermana, la princesa de la Luz — Señaló a Hikari, que estaba bastante lejos del sitio donde se encontraban pero que era perfectamente reconocible pese a la distancia — Se ve muy feliz al lado de mi hermano, el chico de la Esperanza._

_Taichi miró a su hermana y al, desde el día anterior, cuñado. _

— _La princesa de la Luz y el chico de la Esperanza — Masculló, repitiendo las palabras pronunciadas por Ishida — ¿Es algun cuento de Takeru o qué?_

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? — Cuestionó el otro, divertido. El antiguo portador del valor rodó los ojos, percibiendo el cambio en el tono de voz de su compañero y amigo — ¿Sabes que es lo que más te molesta?_

_Ante las palabras del rubio, Taichi miró a su compañero con las cejas levantadas — Iluminame._

_Yamato sonrió ampliamente ante el desafío — Soy la amistad, no la luz. — Musitó para luego agregar — Que no te importa en absoluto que sea Takeru, eso es lo que te molesta. Si fuera Daisuke, estoy seguro de que lo habrías castrado hace tiempo… Y ni hablar de ese niño, ¿Cómo era que lo llamaste? Ese al que perseguiste durante horas con Greymon_

_Sin poder contenerse, Taichi soltó una carcajada. Agumon y Gabumon, que estaban recostados sobre el suelo, se volvieron hacia él, confundidos. _

— _Bien. Creo que quizás, tengas algo de razón. Y me alegre que sea Takeru quien ame a Hikari…_

_Durante unos breves minutos, ambos se dedicaron a ver que era lo que hacian los antiguos niños elegidos, que estaban al otro lado del claro._

_Yamato rompió el silencio — Superado ya el tema del noviazgo, espera a que te diga como fue la primera vez… — Yamato comentó y la expresión de su mejor amigo se volvió de terror, lo que lo hizo reír a él esta vez — Taichi, nunca cambias._

…

Y pensar en Yamato, le recordó que podría llamar a la madre de los rubios, Natsuko Takaishi. O mejor, llamar a Sora y dejar que ella se encargue de su suegra.

Marcó el número rápidamente y se explicó, quizás demasiado rápido, con su mejor amiga.

Una vez que también se comunicó con Sora, Taichi caminó, diligente hacia la sala de espera.

Tenía que esperar a que su hermana llegase, así como también los padres del rubio.

No tenía la mente lista para llamar a nadie más. Koushiro estaba dedicado completamente a sus estudios, en otro sitio de Japón, mientras que Mimi estaba al otro lado del mundo y Jou en el digimundo, salvando el día.

Yamato estaba en un transbordador y él estaba allí, en la clínica. Hikari y Sora iban en camino… ¡Daisuke, Ken, Miyako y el pequeño Iori le faltaban! Le envió un mensaje, sencillo, a Ken sabiendo que él se encargaría de informar a sus compañeros.

Y se quedó allí, solo.

Los doctores salieron en varias ocasiones, aunque ninguno de esos doctores quería verlo a él, ni mencionó al paciente llamado Takeru Takaishi.

Aunque, llevaba un par de horas en ese lugar.

— ¡Hermano! — Escuchó que gritaba Hikari, y avanzaba hacia él a toda velocidad. Los ojos cobrizos le suplicaron novedades, información, lo que fuese.

_Pero él no tenía nada de esas cosas._

Y, además, comenzaba a recordar porque no le gustaban los hospitales.

Eran sinonimo de _paciente_ y paciencia_, algo de lo que carecía._ Rodeó los hombros de su hermana con uno de sus brazos y la obligó a sentarse sobre uno de los asientos que estaban dispuestos en la sala. Detrás de ella, en silencioso respeto, aparecieron Gatomon y Patamon, acompañados por Ayane, quien le sonrió tímidamente.

Volvió sus ojos a su hermana.

Hikari tenía seis meses de embarazo, y no era precisamente bueno el hecho de que estuviese ansiosa, por lo que, se sentó a su lado y le acarició el brazo, con ternura.

— Él chico esperanza estará bien. Ha pasado cosas peores, Hikari.

— No me quedaré en paz hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos — Susurró ella, firmemente. Taichi sonrió, y miró a Ayane de nuevo. Su prometida estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Patamon. Intentó pensar que haría en el lugar de su hermana — Lo sé. Él estará bien, te lo prometo.

Hikari le devolvió la mirada — Gracias.

Como si la presencia de la muchacha, los hubiese invocado. Un hombre de bata blanca, que supuso era parte del personal clínico, se colocó delante de ellos.

— ¿Familiares del joven Takaishi? — Dijo, repentinamente una voz seria que los hizo girarse en redondo. Taichi asintió — Mi nombre es Mamoru Kinomoto, y fui quien operó al joven.

— ¿Cómo está, doctor? — Cuestionó Hikari. Taichi vio que él hombre miraba a su hermana con inquietud al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

— Debemos esperar como mínimo veinticuatro horas para realizar un diagnostico completo.

Taichi frunció el ceño, por dentro, algo le indicaba que eso no era lo único que el médico había querido decirles. Esperaba algun _pero._

— _Sin embargo, _debido a la herida causada en el accidente y a la pérdida de sangre, necesitamos conseguir un donante. ¿Conoce usted a algún pariente en línea directa del joven? — Les cuestionó el doctor.

— Sí, pero sus padres y su hermano están fuera de la ciudad. Quise contactarlos a ellos, pero… — Murmuró Taichi, rememorando la plática que había tenido con Sora — ¿Por qué?

— El paciente tiene un tipo de sangre con el que no contamos actualmente en nuestro banco de sanguíneo. Pero necesitamos hacer la transfusión.

Taichi no necesitaba preguntar el tipo de sangre de su cuñado, porque no le interesaba. Lo único que importaba en ese caso, era que él era donante universal. Nunca había estado tan feliz de ser cero negativo.

Hikari tenía el aspecto de querer decir algo, pero Taichi se adelantó, como siempre solía hacer. — Si necesita un donante, creo que lo ha encontrado — Musitó.

_Despues de todo, aun tenía una deuda con el chico que tantas veces había salvado a su hermanita._

_Su pequeño postizo hermano…_

. . .

**Odaiba, Japón. 2013**

_En sus sueños, reinaba aquella inmensa paz qué lo llenaba cada vez qué miraba a su novia, futura esposa, y contaba porque pasasen las veinticuatro horas previas a la boda porque estaba impaciente por estrechas entre sus brazos a su adorada luz. _

_Sonrió, pese qué oía una alarma muy, muy, muy lejos. _

_Entonces, de manera imprevista, la cómoda superficie en la qué dormía -el enorme y mullido colchón de su cama- se giró violentamente. _

_Y entonces, desde el suelo frío, helado, sintió qué dormir casi sin ropa no había sido una muy buena idea. Entre el enredo de sábanas y su lucha por liberarse de la suave prisión de algodón, logró incorporarse lo suficiente para apoyar sus brazos y su cara sobre el colchón. Literalmente, lo habían hecho rodar por la cama. Frunció el ceño y sus ojos buscaron inmediatamente al culpable de tal agresión. _

_La sonrisa divertida, franca y enorme de Taichi fue lo primero qué sus ojos captaron. Los ojos de color chocolate__acompañaban la sonrisa con una mirada de completa satisfacción.  
_

— _Duermes profundamente — Dijo el embajador con toda la inocencia posible — Y no lograba despertarte.  
_

_Takeru dejó caer su cabeza sobre el colchón, desganado.  
_

— _¿No te ha dicho eso qué justamente quería dormir más? — Inquirió el rubio._

_— Sí, pero como estabas sonriendo como idiota y murmurabas el nombre de mi hermana, no he podido resistirme.  
_

_Takeru levanto la cabeza de forma instantánea.  
_

— _¿Qué?_

_— Creeme, cuñadito, te aprecio pero no quiero saber qué tipo de sueños tenías con mi hermanita.  
_

_Takeru se rió, incapaz de contenerse. _

_Taichi tenía la costumbre, desde qué Takeru había comenzado a salir con Hikari, de utilizar disminutivos cuando algo le molestaba. Algunos ejemplos, qué el joven Takaishi podía recordar eran: 'Mi hermanita está ocupada ahora, vuelve más tarde.' 'Qué dulce, Takeru le quiere dar a Hikari el besito de las buenas noches' 'No me importa, cuñadito, pero...'_

_Al principio le había molestado qué hiciera tanto énfasis en lo jóvenes qué eran pero luego lo veía divertido. Igual qué Hikari, porque ella solía negar con la cabeza y sonreír mientras se disculpaba por "su insoportablemente adorable hermano mayor". _

_Takeru tenía qué reconcer qué le encantaba ese inmenso cariño qué se tenían los hermanos Yagami porque Hikari no podía estar mucho tiempo enojada con Taichi pese a sus reconocidas escenas de celos, y él tampoco era del tipo de personas qué guardan rencor por mucho tiempo. _

_Eso debía puntualizarlo. _

_Los dos Yagami tenían una especie de luz innata qué no podían ocultar._

_— Lamento haberte molestado con mis sueños y fantasías — Masculló, sin sentirlo, para nada. Sus ojos se dirigieron inevitablemente hacia su reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana — ¿Como pudiste entrar?  
_

— _Eso, mi querido Watson es un misterio — Afirmó Taichi — Ahora, Takeru, levántate. Tendremos un largo día hoy.  
_

— _Son las nueve de la mañana  
_

— _¿Qué parte de día__largo no has entendido? — Dudó retóricamente en antiguo portador del valor — Arriba, chico esperanza.  
_

— _No molestes — Murmuro el rubio, mientras se levantaba, deshaciendo del enrededo en el qué se encontraba.  
_

— _¿Duermes siempre desnudo? — Inquirió Yagami cuando Takeru se levantó completamente del suelo. _

_Takeru lo miró, totalmente confundido y Taichi le señaló qué se mirase el cuerpo. El joven bajó la vista, aún intentado qué sus neuronas funcionasen pese al cansancio y se sorprendió de ver qué no llevaba absolutamente nada qué lo cubriese. Miró a Taichi y enseguida, por impulso, el rubio volvió a inclinarse, para apropiarse de una de las almohadas y cubrirse. Sus mejillas se encendieron._

_— ¿Me desnudaste, Taichi?  
_

— _¿Qué? — Se exaltó, para sorpresa del rubio — ¡Claro qué no! No soy un pervertido, ¿por qué crees qué iba a desnudarte? Sólo quiero saber sí mi hermana ha visto eso antes._

_Takeru lo miró con atención y después empezó a reírse a carcajadas. En parte por aquella manera de despertar y, en parte, por la expresión qué se dibujaba en el rostro del moreno._

_— ¿Quieres saber la respuesta? — Se mofó, divertido._

_Taichi lo pensó durante un eterno momento, después, negó con el rostro — Tendría pesadillas.  
_

— _Hikari y yo vamos a casarnos, creo qué es tiempo de qué lo superes ¿No te parece qué ya es demasiado tarde para qué te horrorices por nuestra relación? — Cuestionó Takeru, amablemente, como sí le estuviese hablando a un niño de cinco años.  
_

— _Lo qué me horroriza no es su relación. Lo qué me horroriza son las imágenes mentales qué me das cada vez qué dices algo — Taichi se estremeció con fingido horror — Espeluznante.  
_

_Takeru rodó los ojos pero no puso borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
_

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? — Se le ocurrió preguntar.  
_

— _Date una ducha, vístete y hablaremos._

_Como discutir con Taichi era más frustrante qué resolver todos los por qué del universo, en palabras de Koushiro, Takeru decidió no discutir y acatar las órdenes de su viejo líder._

— _¿Como están las relaciones con el digimundo?_

— _Mejorando. Aunque está última crisis hizo qué muchos desconfiaran. Las puertas se cerraron pero contacte a... ¿Me puedes decir qué te parece tan gracioso? — Protestó Taichi, interrumpiendose a causa de la risa del rubio._

— _Estás en embajador mode. Es gracioso._

_El moreno rodó los ojos — Estoy en este trabajo desde hace años. ¿No crees qué es un poco tarde para qué te sorprendas de mi trabajo?_

— _Sí. Lo de siempre._

— _A ducharte, Takaishi. No pierdas más el tiempo._

— _Sí mi capitán — Cuadró los hombros y tocó su frente con una de sus manos._

— _Sí Agumon estuviera aquí te lanzaria su llama bebé y acabarías suplicando piedad. Mientras Patamon me da un baño de burbujas._

_Takeru frunció el ceño, imaginando la escena — Las burbujas de Patamon no son cualquier cosa — Advirtió. _

_Y entonces fue Taichi quién comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Era tan divertido no saber cual de los dos había crecido más. Sin duda, siendo sinceros, Takeru había madurado antes que él. Pero por eso estaba orgulloso. No iba a dejar a su hermanita con cualquiera. _

— _Ah, chico esperanza — Susurró — Más vale que la hagas feliz, para siempre._

. . .

— ¡Taichi! — Lo llamó Agumon y el antiguo portador del valor se encontró sonriendole a su amigo digital. El médico le pidió silencio al digimon, que tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse — ¿A dónde vas?

— A donar sangre para Takeru — Le dijo sencillamente y enarcó una ceja ante la presencia de Agumon — Por cierto, ¿Dónde estabas? No te vi entrar con Ayane, Patamon y Gatomon

— Tenía hambre… — Y eso explicó todo — ¿Cómo se dona sangre, Taichi?

El joven miró al doctor, y el médico fue capaz de adivinar el pedido que el muchacho no estaba haciendo, asintió. — Ven con nosotros, Agumon.

Sin comprender mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, el digimon siguió fielmente a su compañero.

.

— ¡Y luego le pincharon una enorme aguja, le sacaron la sangre…! — Comentaba, exaltado el digimon a sus compañeros.

Patamon abría los ojos muy grandes mientras Gatomon se limitaba a ocultar una sonrisa.

— No deberías haberle mostrado eso — Le regañó Ayane a su prometido. Se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello. — Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Él se encogió de hombros — ¿Por qué? No fue gran cosa

— Cariño, le temes a las agujas. — Musitó ella, haciendo referencia al miedo irracional que su novio le tenía a, como él los llamaba, succionadores.

El antiguo portador del valor le sonrió, tímidamente — Por eso llevé a Agumon. Aunque no sirvió de mucho, primero quiso atacar a la enfermera… y despues se desmayó — Sonrió, divertido.

Probablemente, nunca más iba a temerle a las agujas.

Ella se rió — Y, además, el valor no es la ausencia del miedo… — Le recordó Ayane, dulcemente.

— Es la fuerza que nos hace superarlo. Podría ser mi eslogan de campaña.

En cuanto aquella frase terminó, en medio del pasillo resonaron los pasos acelerados de dos personas. Taichi levantó los ojos y se cruzaron con una mirada cobriza, y una mirada rubí.

— Hola, Sora — Saludó a la portadora del amor y luego recibió un beso en la mejilla de su hermana.

— Takeru estará bien — Dijo, y la sonrisa le iluminaba la cara. — Acabo de cruzarme al doctor Kinomoto en la cafetería.

— ¿Has comido algo? — Le preguntó, mirando su expresión.

Que hermosa era su hermana. El embarazo la hacia lucir aun más bella. El cabello castaño de Hikari le llegaba ahora a los hombros y le rodeaba el rostro, ya que no utilizaba ningun flequillo. Los ojos cobrizos, luminosos y puros, refulgían.

— Sora me obligó.

— Hizo muy bien, hermanita — Le susurró él, mientras le lanzaba una mirada agradecida a Sora. — Gracias por hacerte cargo de esta cabezota.

Hikari le dio un golpe pero mantuvo su sonrisa. — Gracias por ser donante — Dijo a su vez.

Taichi tuvo, entonces, una repentina y fugaz idea que lo dejó helado.

— No — Susurró, como si recién comprendiese una de las verdades del universo — Le doné mi sangre a Takeru — Murmuró.

Hikari enarcó una ceja, confusa. Igual que las otras dos mujeres presentes.

— Entonces, ahora tiene mi sangre… — Continuó, divagando, como era su costumbre cuando estaba nervioso — Serás una pervertida incestuosa, Hikari.

La joven miró fijamente a su hermano, mitad divertida, mitad perdida. ¿De que estaba…? Ah.

— ¡Hermano! — Regañó, sin tener consideración alguna de que estaban en un hospital y que, en ese momento, todos los que estaban presentes a lo largo de ese pasillo, se giraban para mirarla…

Ayane esbozó una sonrisa cansada y Sora suspiró largamente.

Las siguientes veinticuatro horas, esperando por el diagnostico, iban a ser largas. Muy largas.

Miró la discusión de los hermanos. Y sonrió, sin poder contenerse. Hay cosas que ni siquiera el tiempo podía llevarse.

.

.

.

¿Fin?

* * *

N/A: Bueno, espero que este también te haya gustado Hikari!

Takeru y Taichi, mis dos personajes favoritos, de los chicos, de Digimon! No podía dejar de pensar en ellos, de la amistad y de la hermandad como mencionaste. Me ha encantado sumergirme en la relación de estos dos, desde Adventure hasta la actualidad.

Va a tener un epilogo… jeje me encanta el suspenso. (?

Por cierto, ¡Felíz día de San Valentín!

.

.

Saludos ^^


	2. II: Epilogo

_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**Lo que el tiempo nos dejó**

**~ Epilogo ~**

.

Takeru abrió los ojos después de lo que le pareció una eternidad. Había sido un sueño muy extraño, con Taichi amenazandolo con matarlo. Hacia años que no amenazaba con hacerle daño, así que le sorprendió que haya regresado a sus viejas costumbres.

Por otra parte, ahora se sentía… No mal, sino, débil. Y algo cansado, para ser verdaderamente sincero.

Le molestaba la luz que le iluminaba la cara, y estuvo a punto de quejarse con su esposa — ¡Vaya Hikari era su esposa!— el haber abierto las cortinas tan temprano. Sin embargo, le pareció muy extraño girar el rostro y no solo no verla, sino ver un par de máquinas propias de los hospitales.

Entonces, como si fuese un rayo que iluminó sus ideas, recordó lo que había sucedido.

Se vio así mismo enfrentando a un hombre que apuntaba con un arma a la chica de la agencia de viajes, cuando él y Taichi habían ido a comprar los pasajes para salir de viaje con sus respectivas parejas.

El castaño, en pos de elegir un lugar para su luna de miel y él, para celebrar el día de los enamorados, que sería la semana entrante. Haría que su esposa dejase, por fin, de asistir a la escuela y se la llevaría a París, algo que no había podido hacer en su luna de miel, por diferentes circunstancias. Si bien la suspensión por maternidad no empezaba hasta los siete u ocho meses, Takeru había hecho unos arreglos con la directora de la escuela para el catorce de febrero, porque había sido ese día, un año atrás, que le había pedido a Hikari que se casase con él.

Su intención al menos, había sido esa, antes de la gran crisis que hubo en esa fecha, en el digimundo.

— Señorita, puede entrar — Escuchó que decía una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Takeru intentó incorporarse y mirar hacia la puerta, por curiosidad más que otra cosa, aunque tenía una leve idea de quien se trataba. Bueno, era casi una certeza — Pero recuerde que el paciente está descansando aun.

— Sólo serán unos minutos — Musitó una voz que él conocía muy bien.

Era la misma voz que adoraba desde que tenía memoria.

La puerta delgada se abrió y los ojos color zafiro se cruzaron con los cobrizos. Hikari lo miró, sorprendida, al percatarse que estaba despierto. Se quedó un momento estática, tratando de que su mente procesase las imágenes, hasta que por fin, se dio cuenta de que no era una alucinación. Se apresuró hacia él y marcó suaves besos sobre su rostro, alegre de que estuviese bien.

— No me asustes así, nunca más — Le exigió, y los ojos le brillaban con lágrimas, de emoción.

Takeru le atribuyó esa reacción a las hormonas producidas durante el embarazo. Hubiese deseado levantar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla a su esposa, pero se dio cuenta que no podía, porque estaba conectado a algunos incómodos aparatos.

Suspiró, exasperado. — Los médicos me han dicho que no ha sido nada.

— Quizás para ellos no — Replicó ella, con seguridad — Para mí, lo fue.

— Lo siento, Hikari — Dijo, y ella volvió a marcar un beso sobre sus labios, aliviada. Takeru frunció el ceño, como si recordara algo importante cuando se separaron y pudo ver sus ojos — ¿No estabas en un campamento? — Dudó él.

— Sí, estábamos saliendo hacia el digimundo con los niños —y algunos de sus padres— para pasar el fin de semana. Pero eso es lo bueno de los viajes al Digimundo, puedes entrar y salir en cualquier lugar si tienes un D3

— Así es — Susurró él — Lamento haberte preocupado, mi Luz.

— ¿Estás bien? — Cuestionó ella, y le acarició la cara, con preocupación — Estabas tan pálido cuando vine ayer…

— ¿Has dicho ayer? — Inquirió él, mientras miraba los ojos de su esposa — ¿He dormido desde ayer?

Ella asintió, aunque ocultó que habían sido tres días y no uno — No se te ocurra reñir a los doctores — Le advirtió. Takeru quizás no veía lo afortunado que había sido de que el disparo no haya dañado ningún… Se estremeció, no iba a pensar en eso. No quería hacerlo. — Ahora van a llevarte a una sala común, y podré quedarme contigo, toda la noche.

Sujetó la mano de Hikari y presionó sus labios en el dorso — No tienes porqué

— Sí, claro que sí — Susurró ella, con una seguridad aplastante. No iba a cambiar de decisión, ni aunque quisiera — Taichi te donó sangre

El rubio miró a su esposa frunciendo el ceño — ¿Taichi?

— Sí, tiene cero negativo. Es dador universal — Comentó ella, mientras le sonreía — Prometeme que no volverás a asustarme así.

— Te lo prometo, mi Luz.

No iba a conseguir nada con protestar, y lo sabía bien.

Se prometió asi mismo que nunca iba a ser el responsable de asustarla de nuevo, siempre y cuando, las cosas estuvieran en sus manos. A veces, es imposible evitarlo. El futuro, en general es incierto.

Takeru sólo era conciente de una cosa de su futuro: _Hikari estaría en el._

Una mujer llamó a Hikari desde la puerta. Era una enfermera y le indicaba que era hora de trasladar al paciente. — Te veré enseguida — Susurró ella, y le acarició la mejilla antes de marcar un beso fugaz sobre sus labios — Pórtate bien — Le exigió.

_Cómo si me quedara otra opción, _pensó él, en cuanto la vio marcharse.

.

.

Las enfermeras le habían permitido sentarse en la camilla. Claro que con almohadones en su espalda para hacer más cómoda la postura. La habitación de Takeru era de un celeste claro, y además de la camilla en la que él se encontraba, había otra que estaba vacía, la cual, además estaba cubierta por un biombo.

Una pequeña ventana que daba vista a las calles de la ciudad de Tokio — ¿Tokio? — Sí, recordó, pensando en que él y Taichi habían ido a Tokio para comprar los pasajes y que nadie más que ellos se enterase. Suspiró. Todo su magnífico plan se había frustrado.

Sin embargo, lo más destacado en esa sala era la infinidad de cosas que había dentro. Regalos de sus lectores. Había flores, también unas cuantas cajas que no había abierto, un par de globos —con forma de corazón— que decían: Cuidate. (o algunas variantes de esa misma frase como: Recuperate pronto) Incluso, para su sorpresa, había unas cuantas cartas presentes.

Eso le dio el indicio de que Hikari no le había dicho exactamente desde cuando había dormido.

— ¡Takeru! — Patamon ingresó volando a la habitación, a sus brazos, más precisamente y se quedó allí acurrucado contra su pecho — Me alegra tanto que estes bien.

Entonces, algunas personas —acompañados por algunos digimons— cruzaron el umbral de la puerta. Hikari, Sora, Daisuke y su prima, Mitsuko junto con Gatomon, Biyomon, Veemon y Cutemon.

— ¡Me alegra que estes bien, primo! — Festejó la castaña, que tenía su mismo color de ojos, zafandose del agarre de su pareja — Cuando nos llamó Ken, no podía creerlo. No vuelvas a hacer algo asi.

Takeru sonrió — Lamento haberte asustado, cariño — Le dijo a su prima favorita, quien le dio un cariñoso abrazo. Entonces, notó una ausencia. Una ausencia notable, a decir verdad. Miró asustado a su prima — ¿Y Daiki?

— Afuera, durmiendo en los brazos de su padrino.

— Vaya, Takeru, ¿No piensas que te regalaron muchas cosas de chicas? — Cuestionó Daisuke, señalando las flores. Repentinamente, sus ojos se fijaron en los globos — Por cierto, Hikari pinchó uno que decía: Quiero ser la madre de tus hijos, así que recuperate.

— ¡Daisuke! — Regañó la antigua portadora de la Luz, mientras Gatomon y Patamon se reían, lo que confirmó a Takeru que ese globo con esa frase de verdad había existido — No le creas, miente.

— ¿Cómo se enteró la prensa? — Cuestionó el rubio, para evitar un homicidio. No quería que su esposa acabase matando a su mejor amigo.

— La chica a la que salvaste — Musitó Daisuke, quien se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra una de las paredes — Le dio un reportaje, y creeme, eres el heróe de Japón.

Takeru resopló — Tendría que haber usado una máscara

— Es lo que harás a partir de ahora. No imaginas cuantos reporteros están allí afuera, esperando como sabuesos carnívoros por sangre fresca — Musitó Mitsuko, y Takeru vio porqué Daisuke se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, ya que el joven Motomiya disfrutaba con las ideas locas de su cosanguinea.

— Prefiero quedarme aquí — Musitó, y le indicó a su esposa que se acercase hacia donde estaba y se sentase a su lado. Hikari sonrió. Takeru se movió en la camilla de modo que ella también pudiese acomodarse en ese sitio.

— Bien, primo — Susurró Mitsuko — Me alegro que estes bien, pero debemos irnos. Hay otras personas que quieren verte. — Se acercó a él y le besó ambas mejillas a él y a su esposa — Y tu, cuidate mucho, ¿Sí? — Le dijo a Hikari, quien asintió — Nos vemos luego.

Daisuke le estrechó las manos — No hagas algo así de nuevo — Musitó, medio en broma medio en serio. Y, entonces, ambos se marcharon.

Gatomon aprovechó ese momento, y se subió a la camilla. Takeru rodeó los hombros de Hikari con uno de sus brazos —el que no sostenia a Patamon— y le dio un beso en la sien.

— No deberías exigirte tanto, mi luz — Susurró, sólo para ella.

— Ahora, ya estoy bien, cariño — Musitó ella.

— ¡Dejen eso para cuando se recupere por completo! — Les gritó Miyako, quien estaba cargando a una inquieta niña que lloraba.

Ken Ichijouji, Iori Hida y su novia, junto con Wormmon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon y Diatirimon, entraron para saludarlo también.

— Me alegro que estes bien, Takeru — Murmuró su compañero de la digievolución DNA.

Como había sucedido en el pasado, el antiguo portador de la esperanza se sintió especialmente bien con esa declaración, porque sabía que era sincera. Estrecharon sus brazos, y vio la sonrisa de Ume —a quien había tenido el gusto de conocer el año anterior— y sonrió, también.

Miyako les platicó unos minutos, pero el llanto incesante de su primogénita apenas permitía que se le escuchase. Finalmente rodeó el cuello de Takeru con uno de sus brazos, y lo abrazó, mientras sostenía a la niña con el otro.

— ¡Cuidate mucho! — Le dijo, antes de despedirse.

— Me estás… ahogando — Murmuró, como pudo, el joven Takaishi.

Ken hizo que su esposa lo soltase en cuanto vio que su rostro comenzaba a cambiar de color. Él antiguo portador de la bondad esbozó una sonrisa divertida, y sincera. Lejos había quedado el enfrentamiento que los había sacudido a ambos, un secreto que compartían ellos cuatro —ellos y sus digimons— que así quedaría, sepultado.

— Ten mucho cuidado, Takeru — Susurró el policía — Es bueno verte bien...

— Gracias Ken — Dijo sencillamente.

Una vez que ellos salieron del dormitorio, miró a Sora, enarcando una ceja. Su cuñada, en silencio, simplemente le sonreía.

— Sí, todos están aquí. Y si, todos van a saludarte — Murmuró la educadora con una dulce sonrisa. Instantaneamente, sus ojos se abrieron — Mira, se mueven — Dijo, con dulzura —como cada vez que sucedía— y sentía que sus hijos se movían dentro de ella.

Takeru posó su mano en el vientre de Hikari.

— Son niños inquietos — Masculló, maravillado.

— Igual que tú — Aseguró una voz que Takeru reconoció al instante. Era la de su madre.

Natsuko, Hiroaki, Jou estaban ya, ingresando a la pequeña sala del hospital para saludarlo. Su madre los abrazó a ambos, y besó las mejillas de su hijo y su nuera con cariño.

— Ah, Takeru. No nos des un susto así, de nuevo. Todos estábamos tan preocupados, cariño.

— Lo siento, mamá.

No podía decir lo infinitamente agradecido que estaba con ellos por estar presentes, allí, juntos. Nunca iba a perder, del todo, la alegría de soñarlos juntos. Hacia tiempo se había resignado, pero ellos eran sus padres despues de todo.

Hiroaki, un tanto reacio, se acercó a ellos. No dijo mucho, pero como era un hombre de pocas palabras, Takeru supo que estaba comprobando si estaba bien.

— Estoy bien, papá — Le dijo, y el autor de sus días, sonrió. A Takeru le encantaba que sonriera, porque algunas arrugas le rodeaban los ojos y se veía más joven.

Se sorprendía que sus padres apenas y habían cambiado. Las facciones, en especial, aunque claro. Su madre usualmente se teñía el cabello y su padre ya tenía algunos grises en su pelo. Sin embargo, casi estaban como él los recordaba. Casi, porque el tiempo no viene solo. Sería tonto si decía que estaban iguales.

Se disculparon, luego de una breve conversación y se despidieron de ellos. Takeru se quedó mirando a Jou, que lanzaba furtivas miradas hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Tienes que irte, Jou? — Cuestionó Hikari, curiosa.

Jou estrechó las manos de Takeru, efusivamente — Lamento no poder quedarme mucho tiempo — dijo apresurado. Se le notaba ligeramente nervioso — Pero Mariko está a punto de hacerse una ecografía para ver…

Mariko Inoue Kido estaba a punto de cumplir tres o cuatro meses de embarazo. No estaba muy seguro. Era sorprendente, Hikari y ella estaban embarazadas casi al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, entonces? — Le espetó el escritor, levantando las cejas — ¡Ve a conocer a tus hijos!

Y tras aquellas palabras, Jou y Gomamon desaparecieron a gran velocidad.

Sora se acercó a su cuñado, aprovechando que ya todos los presentes habían tenido oportunidad de celebrar su recuperación, y Takeru se dejó abrazar cariñosamente por la amorosa esposa de su hermano mayor.

— Cariño, me alegro que estes bien — Musitó la pelirroja y le dio otro beso en la mejila.

— ¿Acaso todos van a besarme? — Cuestionó, divertido.

— Yo no — Aseguró Taichi, que estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Los ojos de Takeru se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia él. — ¿Cómo estás, chico esperanza?

Acostumbrado a ese estúpido apodo, se encogió de hombros — He estado peor

— Sí — Murmuró Taichi, mientras se acercaba hacia ellos, seguido por Agumon — Que bueno que estés despierto, cuñadito. ¿Pueden dejarme hablar con él? — Les dijo a Sora y a Hikari — Tenemos cuentas que arreglar.

Hikari protestó, pero Takeru asintió — Quiero hablar con él — Le dijo, sonriente. Su esposa volvió a quejarse.

— Sólo serán cinco minutos — Volvió a decir Taichi, mientras miraba seriamente a su hermana.

— No me iré — Le dijo Takeru a su esposa, cuando, finalmente, la convencieron de salir del cuarto.

— No voy a secuestrarlo. — Le avisó a Hikari, su hermano, divertido cuando ella lo miró furibunda al salir del cuarto.

Taichi esperó hasta que ambas dejaron al sala para decir algo — ¿Cómo estás? — No habia quedado satisfecho con la respuesta: _He estado peor._

— Me han dicho que me donaste sangre — Aseguró el rubio, luego de encogerse de hombros. Una sonrisa le iluminó las facciones — ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

— Sí, tendrás que separarte de Hikari porque cometerás incesto — Afirmó, con seguridad el moreno.

Takeru miró a su cuñado, desconcertado — No estaba pensando en eso

Taichi esbozó una sonrisa, amable y divertida, esperando saber que era lo que quería decir Takeru — Entonces, no tengo idea de lo que hablas pero, si, entiendo que no importa que puedas ir a la cárcel por incesto — Bromeó

Takeru se rió — No, no pensaba en eso. — Afirmó — Significa que quizás, ahora, esté permitido que seamos hermanos — Musitó el menor de los hermanos Ishida Takaishi.

El antiguo portador del valor sonrió ampliamente — Eso ya lo daba por hecho, niño — Le indicó y se acercó para revolverle el cabello — Acuerdate de no volver a hacer una estupidez así nunca más. Esas cosas son tarea mía. — Takeru rodó los ojos — Ahora me marcho, porque mi hermanita vendrá a sacarme pronto de aquí o me echará a patadas pero, antes, quería darte algo.

Del bolsillo de su campera, Taichi sacó un papel doblado prolijamente. Takeru frunció el ceño, cuando su cuñado se los ofreció.

— ¿Qué es? — Cuestionó.

Antes de que el castaño pudiese responder, Hikari regresaba a la sala — Cinco minutos, hermano.

— Ya me voy, ya me voy — Taichi volvió a despeinarlo a él y luego abrazó a su hermana — Mi buen acto del día acaba de cumplirse — Indicó.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Musitó Takeru, nuevamente, agitando el papel en el aire.

— Sino lo abres, pues, es difícil que te des cuenta. — Aseguró el mayor de los hermanos Yagami.

Y se marchó.

Hikari volvió a sentarse al lado de su esposo y miró con atención el papel que este sostenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué es? — Cuestionó ella, con curiosidad brillandole en los ojos.

Takeru desdobló el papel, con cuidado, y, entonces, sonrió ampliamente.

Debía haber supuesto de que se trataba, pero no podía evitar sentirse agradecido y sorprendido. En sus manos, gracia a Taichi, tenía los dos pasajes de un viaje, de una semana completa, a la ciudad del amor. Miró agradecido hacia el umbral de la puerta, en vano. Bueno, encontraría una forma de retribuirle a su cuñado, por tantas buenas obras hacia él.

Sus planes, pese a todo, no se habían arruinado.

— Es nuestro regalo de San Valentín — Le indicó a Hikari, sonriendo ampliamente.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

N/A: ¡Epilogo!

Takeru está bien y consiguió su regalo de San Valentín, así que no puede quejarse de nada. Yo quiero ir a París, es uno de mis viajes soñados, así que envidio a Hikari y a Takeru jaja pero bueno, también sufrieron un poquito y se lo merecen.

Mimi y Kou tampoco aparecen en el hospital porque, ella estaba en U.S.A y él, estaba fuera de la ciudad, ocupandose de algunos estudios. Yamato, aclaro, sigue en el transbordador y aun no ha regresado, ni se ha enterado que su hermano estuvo en el hospital, ni nada por el estilo xD

.

.

Saludos ^^


End file.
